


Strawberries Taste How Lips Do

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Nights of Sexy (Lesbian/Gay) [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 12 Nights of Sexy, 12 Nights of Sexy (lesbian version), 12NOS, Day 3, F/F, Girl Direction, Kink, Kinky, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Literature, M/M, Orgasm, Sex, Strawberries, Strawberry, THE GAY ONE IS ICE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ IT, Vibrator, extreme fluff, fruit kink, girl harry, girl louis, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lesbian larry, lesbian smut, lesbian version, lol, strawberry in pussy, strawberry kink, the photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(FOR GAY VERSION CLICK <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3204329">HERE</a>)</p><p>Day 3 </p><p>“Hey Hazza, you still have that vibrator on right?” Louis asks nonchalantly halfway through their meal.<br/> <br/>“Yeah?” Harry confirms and looks up from her plate. “Wha―Oh!”<br/> <br/>“C’mon, eat up baby.” Louis says casually and helps the wide eyed girl cut the piece of lamb into small cubes, for she is still adjusting the sudden sensation. “The desert’s waiting for us at home.”</p><p>“D-Desert?”</p><p>“Yes darling, desert....I bought strawberries.”</p><p> </p><p>Or, Harry's birthday is coming. And Louis wish to pleasure her girlfriend with the might taste of sweet sweet strawberries. Featuring vibrators.</p><p>12 Nights of Sexy (now 9 left), what would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries Taste How Lips Do

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is a kink I learn from Tumblr. (Photo downstairs)
> 
> And for the gay version I used ICE, so it's totes different, give it a look?
> 
> Aaaaaaand, alright, I found some porn online which match this smut a bit, if you (kinky bustards ((me too)) ) wanna have a look, the link is down in the bottom :)
> 
> Thanks, you have no idea how grateful am I for you guys to read this piece of smut.

 

 

 

“Hey Hazza, you still have that vibrator on right?” Louis asks nonchalantly halfway through their meal.

They’re eating out in a fancy-looking Italian restaurant as an early birthday dinner for the smaller girl, since the bookings are already full on the actual date. Harry’s having a lamb chop while Louis’ ordering a chicken stuffed with Mozzarella cheese wrapped with Parma ham with a side of homemade mash.

“Yeah?” Harry confirms and looks up from her plate. “Wha―Oh!”

Harry gasps out as the vibrator buried deep inside her pussy springs to life unexpectedly.

“Oh love. Did you forget that the vibrator has wireless control?” Louis teases at Harry’s heavily flushed cheeks as she holds up a small purple remote controller.

Harry’s cheeks go even more crimson at that. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat and lets out an involuntary whimper of pleasure.

“C’mon, eat up baby.” Louis says casually and helps the wide eyed girl cut the piece of lamb into small cubes, for she is still adjusting the sudden sensation. “The desert’s waiting for us at home.”

“D-Desert?” Harry asks in a shaky voice, stifling a moan.

“Yes darling, desert.” Louis’ cerulean blue eyes are twinkling with a hint of kinkiness, “I bought strawberries.”  
\---

Louis slams Harry into the wall and attacks the shorter girl with a desperate kiss once they enter their shared bedroom.

Louis sloppily trails her open mouth down Harry’s fine jaw lines down to the spot where her neck joins her shoulder. She licks the skin and nibbles at it softly, sucking a lovebite.

Harry moans at the feeling but gently pulls away from the snog, her voice croaky with need, “N-Now Lou. I’m so hard.”

Louis hums in reply and gradually guides the both of them to the bed, mouth never stop sucking at the sweet spot. She pushes Harry backwards onto the bed then proceeds to climbs up herself.

Harry’s long curtain of chocolate brown ringlets is sprawled on the white bed sheets, illuminated by the light in the room. Her legs are propped up, fingers fiddling with the end of her miniskirt, waiting for Louis.

Louis spreads Harry’s legs apart gently and pushes up the skirt, revealing a pair of pink lace panties, which is already half soaked with pre-come.

Louis’ eyes widen with lust at the luscious sight, swallowing hard. “Mon dieu baby, you’re so wet.”

Harry whines and grinds her hip against the bed sheets at that.

Louis peels off the panties, mindlessly throwing it somewhere in a corner, and stares at the sight which makes her mouth waters even more.

There, buried deep in Harry’s vagina, is a heavily lubricated, shinny violet, which is still vibrating enthusiastically. Only the tip of it can be seen, but Louis can hear the almost-silent breeze of vibration.

The older girl traces the fingertip of her index finger down the well-stretched, wet clitoris, earning a broken cry from the girl above her. She slips her free hand into her jeans pocket, turning the level of vibration up to the highest setting.

Harry screams out from the surprise, voice cracking and wrecked, because she is oh so hard.

“Wait here baby, I’ll be back very soon. Gonna get the strawberries from the fridge.” Louis gets down the bed and stands up, walking towards the door. “Then we can have some fun.”

Harry nods and moans, but she dares not to touch herself. These things should be left for the older girl.

Louis is back sooner than Harry has expected, carrying a bowl full of bright red strawberries. Harry sucks in a sharp breath at that, mind full of the dirty imagines of what possibly her girlfriend would do to her with those juicy fruits.

“Eager, are we now baby?” Louis climbs back onto the bed, setting the bowl of strawberries next to Harry’s head. Harry eyes them hungrily.

Louis takes off all her clothes in a quick motion. The smaller girl wants to help her, only her body seems to be frozen and stuck to the bed.

Louis switches off the vibrator, and slowly eases it out from Harry’s pussy. Harry whines and pants from the desperation.

“These strawberries are too dull on their own, right? How 'bout we add a bit of dressing to them? What do you think about it, hmm baby?" Louis teases softly, picking up a strawberry from the bowl delicately.

"Oh god yes, Lou, yes. I want it." Harry's voice is heavily laced with need.

But Louis doesn't give the strawberry to Harry immediately. Instead, she coats the strawberry with saliva and spreads her legs. She slips the strawberry in her own pussy, twisting it and makes it stuck in place.

When she has adjusted and climbed back up to Harry, the smaller girl's eyes has darkened and are lust filled.

"You'll get that prize later baby." Louis says in a low and husky voice, retrieving another strawberry from the bowl. "Now let me eat you out first, would you like that babe?"

"Y-Yes. Just, please Lou. Please touch me, ahh." Harry's voice is croaky from the heavy crave for touch. She needs someone to touch her so badly, help her release and make her feel so good.

Louis gets it. She spares no time hesitating and lowers the slightly wet tip of the strawberry near Harry's labia. Harry gasps and keens, waiting for the first touch when the fruit connects with her heating skin.

"Aghhh―" Harry's chokes out, her voice cracking in the middle.

Louis runs the tip of the strawberry along Harry's clitoris in an oval motion, swirling slowly and getting the circles smaller and smaller till she is stroking a straight line directly at the mouth of Harry's vagina.

Even though the strawberry hasn't entered her fully yet, Harry is already breathing loudly, twisting her head around in frustration and close to sobbing. She opens up her thighs wider to give Louis an easier access to her hole.

Louis rubs the slightly rough tip of the strawberry against the bright pink slit, but not inserting it in yet. The translucent pre-come has soaked the strawberry even wetter, like it has been dipped into cream milk, shinning under the dim light like so delicious.

Metaphorically delicious.

"Nghh, Lou. Please, please give me. I'm so, so hard." The smaller girl is shaking like a leaf, trembling violently from the overwhelmingness.

"Soon, soon, baby soon. I'm giving you now." Louis coos fondly at the sight of Harry, lying there helplessly, waiting for Louis' instruction. The mere though of it makes Louis hard, let alone the actual sight.

Louis licks her lips and starts pushing the moderate sized fruit in painfully slow with her index finger, not only for the girl to get used to the feeling but also to tease her. Since Harry is already so wet, the strawberry doesn't need extra lubrication.

"Ahh―" Harry moans in ecstasy and Louis can feel her muscles relax a bit.

The rough surface of the strawberry, given the fact that it is the only fruit to be covered in seeds from the outside, is the best tool for stimulation. The cool surface brushes past the bumping ends in the beginning of the tube of Harry's vagina, the sensitive muscles around it tighten and lock it in space.

The end of the strawberry is touching the exact spot of Harry's g-spot, just gentle brushing but not intense stimulation, which can constantly pleasure the girl without making her too hard.

Once the strawberry is secured in and only a bit of the top is jutted out, the older girl bends down to lick at the cum that have leaked out somewhere along the process. The white liquid tastes exactly like what a strawberry would have tasted. Harry is so sweet, so intoxicating.

"Oh baby, you taste so good. So pretty, my good girl." Louis can't help herself. These flattering words that makes Harry's heart thumping against her chest slips out of her mouth naturally.

Harry whines again, her fingers fiddling at the end of her mini skirt.

Louis chuckles softly and shushes the small girl, eyes glistering in fond. She licks again at Harry's beautifully stretched clitoris, twirling her hot tongue round the head of the strawberry.

The sight is so erotic, Harry whimpering softly at the feeling of something buried deep inside her and Louis having her head in between Harry's legs and slowly eating the girl out.

Harry's small frame is vibrating at the mind blowing sensation. She has her eyes closed, sighing blissfully and falling back against the warm paradise of burning lust. She feels that her soul has been detached from her body, she is floating high, high up in the clouds.

Everything fits together, everything is so perfect, and somehow such insatiable needs turn the pain of the hardness at the back of her stomach into something ecstatic.

Louis nibbles at the top of the strawberry. Red juice slips out and runs down Harry's labia along with the thick cum, and finally drips onto the bed sheets. The small girl shudders at the coolness and chokes out a whimper.

"Shh, baby. I'm tasting you. I'm sucking you now." Louis mumbles, meaning her words both literally and metaphorically.

"Ahh―Yes. Yes Lou. Please." Harry breathes out.

Louis carefully takes the fully coated strawberry out of Harry's hole by her teeth, and catches the shinny red fruit in her mouth. She munches it slowly and swallows down every single drop of fruit juice and cum, eyes gazing into Harry's intensely.

Harry's eyes are glowing in love towards her girlfriend. Louis knows it. They don't need to be spoken but Louis can feel the great pang in her heart that nearly bring her to tears.

"Round two now, baby." Louis whispers, eyebrows raised to silently ask the emerald-eyed girl if she's ready.

Harry nods eagerly. And so Louis picks up another strawberry from the bowl, this time choosing one with a fresh green stem. She lowers the strawberry to Harry's open vagina and slips it in swiftly.

The fast motion feels like burning fire to Harry, causing the girl to cry out in surprise. She squirms in the bed and lets out a loud moan at the excitement.

Louis smirks and holds the strawberry by its stem, softly twisting it and starts moving up and down. She pumps the strawberry, causing the tip of it hitting that special bundle of nerves inside the smooth wall of Harry's vagina.

Harry lets out little "uh uh uhs" to the action, loud gasps syncing in with Louis' thrusts. A new spring of strong arousal runs up her spine, a few teardrops of bliss slips down her rosy cheeks.

"C'mon baby, cum for me, yeah?" Louis says as she flickers the strawberry by its stem, causing it to quiver in Harry's hole.

Harry keens and grips on the edge of the pillow beside her tightly. After a few more jerks, she quirts on Louis' fingers, spreading onto the strawberry also.

"That's right babe, you did so well." Louis praises affectionately and slips the strawberry out tenderly.

She sucks the dripping cum off the strawberry then reaches forward, placing the still slightly coated strawberry next to Harry's plump lips.

Harry's eyes are dazed, a bit tired from the second orgasm of the night. Not that she can't do more though, the most orgasm she can perform is six, Louis has counted.

She opens her mouth and accepts the fruit willingly as Louis dips it onto her tongue, tasting herself. She chews and swallows all the sweet juice, and all the "metaphorical" juice. Then she looks up at Louis, smiling so big that her dimples show.

Louis, of course, smiles back. She ducks down and pecks at the tasty lips of her girlfriend, foreheads touching and nose brushing.

This goes on for a couple more rounds, until the bowl of strawberry is eaten, one by one. This is not raw and intense. Instead, it's sweet and filled with love. You can literally feel the love spiralling out of the couple's eyes. They're filled with so much emotions with Harry willingly accept everything Louis gives her, into her.

The strawberries are sweet. But Louis thinks they're even more delicious being coated with Harry's cum. She herself is very wet now. She can feel the pulse vibrating inside her own vagina, aching hard, demanding to be touched and stimulated. The big piece of strawberry inside her fills her up, but not as much as what Harry's tongue would've done.

Harry sighs out in utter bliss when Louis licks at her mouth, kissing all the fruit juice away. Her lips are as red as the strawberries, and swollen from the snogging. But her emerald orbs are still shinning bright, staring into Louis', telling her endless murmurs of unspoken love.

Louis leans back and picks up Harry's hands, lacing their fingers together. She then motions Harry to put her legs back as she rests their entwined hands on the girl's soft pouch of tummy.

"Ready to take your prize, babe?" Louis whispers, smiling sweetly at her beautiful girlfriend.

Harry goes crimson when the image of the big piece of strawberry stick deep in Louis rushes to her. She looks up, linking her eyes with Louis' cerulean blue ones, and nods coyly.

Louis grabs on Harry's bicep and helps her get up from her laying position. Harry winces a bit at the slight soreness in her stretched hole. Louis notices and rubs circles at the lower pit of the girl's backside where the curve dips so as to soothe her.

Harry shivers and melts into the caring touch. She kneels up on her knees and crawls towards Louis. The frilly skirt falls onto her fine bum.

Louis spread her legs and supports her upper body on her elbows. The smaller girl ducks down so that her hot breaths are hitting onto Louis' clitoris and lips almost touching the ruby coloured strawberry.

"Fuck me with your tongue, H. And look up at me." Louis rasps out, the climax already building high in her stomach, ready to be popped.

Harry licks at the fruit first, wrapping her lips around the head. She doesn't linger on though, but quickly sucks out the strawberry, chewing it satisfied.

The rough surface of the strawberry brushes past the tunnel of Louis' vagina, causing the girl to moan out a string of curses. Harry looks up at her aroused girlfriend with wild eyes and smirks, licking at her lips for extra effects.

Harry slips her hot tongue into Louis' readied hole, immediately swirling it. The tip of her tongue shoots right up at Louis' sweet spot, the older girl feels a rush of pleasure runs up her spine.

"Shit, yes Hazza yes!" The blue-eyes girl pants out, pushing her hips forward into Harry's face.

Harry continues to thrust her tongue in and out, hands gripping on Louis' thighs to keep them apart. She shoves her tongue up and down, tasting the bittersweet of her girlfriend's vagina.

Louis moans again and bites at her lips. Harry's intense gaze is burning into her eyes, the sexual tension between the duo intensifying as seconds pass.

Louis reaches out for Harry's hand, which the smaller girl grabs it tight at once. Louis throws her head back, getting overwhelmed from the orgasm running wild in her veins.

"Q-Quick Hazza, please, I'm not lasting l-long." Louis pants and thrusts her hips at Harry's face.

Harry's nose is buried deep in Louis' abdomen. She licks at the clitoris furiously like she's licking her favourite lollipop, a desperate whimper escaping from her lips as she's doing so.

Harry plugs in her tongue the furthest possible and flicks it up so hard that it hurts to hit at Louis' g-spot. Louis cries out loudly from the irresistible pleasure as her body quivers.

Her mind is blank and the stirring in her stomach is reaching breaking point. Louis feels as if her whole body is burning up while being flushes with mint water at the same time. It's like paradise. Harry flavoured paradise.

Translucent cum finally leaked from her cunt as the older girl releases with a sinful moan. Harry smiles and quickly licks the wetness clean. She then climbs back up and collapses down besides her girlfriend.

After a moment of silent panting, both girls collect themselves from the slight dizziness. Harry turns her head towards Louis, only to find the other girl is already staring fondly at her.

A cute blush creeps up the green-eyes girl's cheeks and taints it rosy. Harry watches as her girlfriend's expression melts further.

"That's so—mind blowing, Lou." She murmurs.

Louis' palm goes up to caress at Harry's cheeks as she replies lovingly, "Yeah, sweetheart. You did so well. I love you so much."

"Moi aussi, je vous aime." Harry says, "I guess strawberries will be my favourite food from now on."

Louis laughs, "Right. I bet it is. We should do this more often."

"Definitely, Lou." Harry's eyes light up before they widen, "God, we're so kinky."

"Oh darling, there are more kinkiness to come." Louis smirks at her girlfriend's amused face.

Harry hums in content and closes her eyes momentarily, drowsiness suddenly sweeping over.

But eventually she opens her eyes tiredly to Louis tracing random patterns on her arms, "Lou. Wash my hair?"

Louis' eyes crinkles as she nods, " 'Course bébé."

**Author's Note:**

> Porn links (the first one is quite cute :) I mean the foreplay)
> 
> http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=944781761
> 
> http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=f92a187228cfc421ff9
> 
> http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=211086786
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stalk me  
> \---  
> Tumblr| @[unexposedcharlottelarrystylinson ](http://unexposedcharlottelarrystylinson.tumblr.com)  
> Kik| @larrysecretstylinson  
> Twitter| @[Laters_Larry](http://twitter.com/Laters_Larry)  
> Wattpad| @[UnexposedCharlotte](http://www.wattpad.com/user/UnexposedCharlotte)


End file.
